logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Buena Vista Pictures Distribution
Buena Vista Pictures Distribution 1986-present 76AC1093-52E0-4363-B76B-42B6EA7BE6D6.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1986, 1992 reissue) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Buenavista1987.png|''Can't Buy Me Love'' (1987) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. RETURN TO SNOWY RIVER (1988).jpg|Return to Snowy River (1988) C755E964-1F85-4FD7-9152-0AA67BA3F91F.png|Oliver And Company (1988) Who Framed Roger Rabbit Screenshot 2974.jpg|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2798.jpg|Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989) IMG_3415.PNG|Cheetah (1989) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. DUCKTALES THE MOVIE TREASURES OF THE LOST LAMP (1990).jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE PRINCES AND THE PAUPER (1990).jpg|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) 0B21C3BF-555D-4A4B-8793-E02103E64D1F.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WHITE FANG (1991).jpg|White Fang (1991) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WILD HEARTS CAN'T BE BROKEN (1991).jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) 9990A9EE-02B9-461D-A319-5ABAC5CA74ED.png|The Rocketeer (1991) BF9C9212-584B-400A-BE5B-1161868FAA0B.png|The Doctor (1991) 56139574-0C5F-4B72-B549-E5C9E925E277.png|True Identity (1991) 2D112DB1-9F4E-4EF8-B5DE-ED8CC682666F.png|Paradise (1991) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991) CAFEC7A1-4FF9-4525-AED4-33E6742F5F2D.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977, 1991) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE MIGHTY DUCKS (1992).jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. HONEY, I BLEW UP THE KID (1992).jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) IMG 3723.PNG|Aladdin (1992) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE ADVENTURES OF HUCK FINN (1993).jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. A FAR OFF PLACE (1993).jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) Cool_Runnings_1993_Screenshot_2940.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS (1993).jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE THREE MUSKETEERS (1993).jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. IRON WILL (1994).jpg|Iron Will (1994) D2_Mighty_Ducks_1994_Screenshot_3194.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) 7FF60824-B99F-4683-95F8-5D65C33A39EB.png|The Lion King (1994) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WHITE FANG 2 MYTH OF THE WHITE WOLF (1994).jpg|White Fang 2 Myths of the White Wolf (1994) A006D965-5764-4A14-B63D-8DB43BA3044F.jpeg|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1994) Vs180826-002.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2549.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontasbuenavista.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. TALL TALE (1995).jpg|Tall Tale (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. TOM AND HUCK (1995).jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. A KID IN KING ARTHUR'S COURT (1995).jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).png|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) Toy Story Screenshot 2419.jpg|Toy Story (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).png|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) D3_Mighty_Ducks_1996_Screenshot_3104.jpg|D3 The Mighty Duck (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION 101 DALAMTIANS (1996).png|101 Dalmatians (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION JUNGLE 2 JUNGLE (1997).png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. HONEY, WE SHRUNK OURSELVES (1997).jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) 49FBA925-EEEF-4C44-9E9C-E2E18E96B05C.png|Hercules (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE (1997).png|George of the Jungle (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION AIR BUD (1997).jpg|Air Bud (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989, 1997).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION FLUBBER (1997).png|Flubber (1997) IMG 1915.PNG|Mulan (1998) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION I'll BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS (1998).jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) 15BBA6A1-0B89-4EDE-9105-0EEC6F0A89E3.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION MIGHTY JOE YOUNG (1998).jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG_2364.PNG|Endurance (1999) IMG_2010.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) IMG 2115.PNG|Tarzan (1999) EE6FD984-4B3A-420D-B755-B1343D92203E.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION MY FAVORITE MARTIAN (1999).jpg|My Favorite Martian (1999) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION FANTASIA 2000 (1999).png|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE TIGGER MOVIE (2000).png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Dinosaur_Screenshot_2453.jpg|Dinosaur (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION REMEMBER THE TITANS (2000).png|Remember the Titans (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION WHISPERS AN ELEPHANT'S TALE (2000).jpg|Whispers An Elephant's Tale (2000) IMG 2219.PNG|Disney's the Kid (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION JOHN HENRY (2000).jpg|John Henry (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION RECESS SCHOOL'S OUT (2001).png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2062.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) B83330D2-FF99-4171-8054-CB81E76103EF.png|Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure (2001) Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3459.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) Beauty_Beast_Screenshot_2743.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 1919.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2004.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) Peter Pan 2 Screenshot 2166.jpg|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2545.PNG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) 4567E9C6-3E55-473F-8359-E9F28B524B6D.png|The Rookie (2002) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE COUNTRY BEARS (2002).png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2342.PNG|Signs (2002) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION SNOW DOGS (2002).jpg|Snow Dogs (2002) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE SANTA CLAUSE 2 (2002).png|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2544.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Credits_Buena_Vista.png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) Jungle Book 2 Screenshot 2160.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2473.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) CBEE09C5-A37E-464E-B8C1-B5A6AC05597A.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2376.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION TEACHER'S PET (2004).png|Teacher's Pet (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION HOLES (2003).png|Holes (2003) IMG 2311.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) IMG 2007.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Desino (2003) vs180127-010.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) IMG 2381.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) 7DE436EE-7437-4737-ADE6-221694CCDBE6.png|Hidalgo (2003) IMG 2540.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE PRINCESS DIARIES 2 ROYAL ENGAGMENT (2004).png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION LORENZO (2004).png|Lorenzo (2004) Home On The Range Screenshot 2279.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION MIRACLE (2004).jpg|Miracle (2004) IMG 1904.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) 6A6D2A52-103E-4390-A37D-DFEEA85C4241.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS (2004).jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2713.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) 1 vs180725-010.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION SKY HIGH (2005).jpg|Sky High (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION HERBIE FULLY LOADED (2005).jpg|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) Narnia Lion Witch wardrobe Screenshot 4285.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION VALIANT (2005).jpg|Valiant (2005) Chicken Little Screenshot 2421.jpg|Chicken Little (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION GLORY ROAD (2006).jpg|Glory Road (2006) FBF07981-2EF0-48BA-94F1-73573F3725AA.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) B83330D2-FF99-4171-8054-CB81E76103EF.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1980.PNG|Cars (2006) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN DEAD MAN'S CHEST (2006).png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-005.jpg|Invincible (2006) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE LITTLE MATCHGIRL (2006).png|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS (1993, 2006) 3-D.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) 3-D BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE SANTA CLAUSE 3 THE ESCAPE CLAUSE (2006).png|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Meet_The_Robinsons_Screenshot_2805.jpg|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Pirates_3_Worlds_End_2007_Screenshot_5012.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE GAME PLAN (2007).jpg|The Game Plan (2007) 67AF8C0C-BDD2-4D01-AA42-A02E6C9C79B1.jpeg|Mulan (1998, 2010-2015) 3-D Rescuers Down Under Screenshot 2313.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990, 2012) Oliver And Company Screenshot 2195.jpg|Oliver & Company (1988, 2013) Hercules Screenshot 2789.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2014) IMG 2410.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) IMG 2401.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) IMG 2390.PNG|The Insider (1999) 4468BB89-0B79-4961-9E7E-90F0E63F15C3.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) 2C58EF04-770E-4029-9E95-C3FADDDB994A.png 31282C2B-3FE1-4388-81E7-FDB31BEB1ECD.png Vs180702-214.jpg Vs180702-133.jpg Vs180702-095.jpg Vs180702-098.jpg Vs180802-074.jpg Vs180701-088.jpg Vs180701-084.jpg Vs180701-070.jpg B6B1C0F1-7815-4648-8333-34840A19BFC9.png 28510002-F2F8-4BA1-B1DB-0E85912BBA58.png 07C5F2A4-2A21-4165-8A6D-64ECA498D868.png 01A6206E-9283-42BD-85EB-279D3AC6EA6D.png 5E17021E-10AA-46A0-85F8-6DDDEC60293C.png 9ADBB6BF-1E6E-4DEA-990B-A912874B58E7.png 46A9F879-49B6-4B06-AE57-539D922D610C.png 7EB0A386-18DD-4C68-97BC-4CCF1876E032.png 299832A8-711E-4E3A-BCE8-135A1A14AA99.png BDFFA9B7-0D5B-48C3-9146-F0308F5AF4EB.png 1E9CA8B4-AD31-4BAE-A7F2-B556CDD7E611.png 42A5B33D-47D3-47C6-A487-127EFCE8DD5C.png 5B95C7C6-811B-4F4D-BE1F-A448A3532463.png 6936B711-3A2B-4ED6-9318-4F5C71846767.png A0633905-2864-4ECD-BF6B-4F3F46E75098.png 919B47BC-2AE7-4E4F-B362-4128B52B45C3.png D11F73B9-372C-46AD-8701-3B37E3B317A2.png 24C6DD43-F18D-487A-9970-7775B420F753.png 4CB206FD-5A33-46FA-9905-C3A79131141B.png 4AD28264-E899-4299-843C-F01584C24958.png 5A733E5B-5875-4C7B-95D9-B7956D2971F9.png F55B4B8C-CE8C-4951-B481-0BEDC4481DB6.png 2DC0C0BE-D75D-4427-9A66-5B56439FE38D.png 1995D441-2469-48B0-A01D-97D546323D6A.png 7F198E5B-BFF4-4091-ADCB-CB2FFB89533B.png 6532BCDF-5A67-4C31-89CB-C2D69BABEFC8.png B5DFF8EC-2E63-4350-8DCE-B62EB7220B42.png 2A0BB05D-FA3F-456E-8968-F29CD97C19D1.png E1F8E7BE-98A9-460F-98D9-4E775B00CBE3.png 502B3B78-98CE-461C-9605-3DE57E0D1E80.png 603DBD06-2391-46DC-B45B-371A3FFDD4E3.png CD3BC8BC-89D2-454E-8B1D-EFA5FA9F503C.png 76071DCD-AA96-4F8A-A6A7-A771210C86CC.png 472EA551-3989-4C88-9869-2CAF092AB5D3.png FF11D418-0962-4CBE-842F-D1A6B7233A86.png 38A030BD-2FC0-4CF2-A76E-DDC2BF5EBFC1.png EB9654AA-368A-423B-90CB-6A6DC6A8BAE6.png 671C8386-1BB6-48CB-BFAC-D18F1BCB5848.png 8E730F5C-E3BA-4551-9E04-6CDD86756717.png D103A16A-AFC6-4715-8514-80D326455C52.png 66B22310-1147-4E98-9A04-2F16D5598C81.png D2861B2F-DCB3-40C7-8081-ED3B159E9B72.png 02BC1133-C063-408E-915F-B3990FBB6126.png 0691CB49-9CEF-4129-A4C1-97C83846A203.png BB978C42-4D88-4653-862A-633223083E35.png|George of the Jungle (1997) 2FFC121A-FFDF-457E-92D7-DC38A615937D.png 34A00AD8-7CBA-49D1-819A-CBC2193B3582.png 2F4E85C9-BC15-4C20-8B70-B9EB69FA570A.png 3CABD4D6-063C-450D-8898-16129C595732.png EFF6F7FA-4145-4E26-9EB4-10341504801A.png 83FAA7A8-73FB-478A-9627-4823DB17E796.png BBDDA39A-0F4D-430F-B294-24ABEF4A2A75.png|Angels in the Outfield (1994) EE37EFBE-8E17-4FFD-B0A7-CF09222B1A40.png DC7B60EA-2CA1-4264-B253-01C171220A12.png 3EE52C6E-65AE-4551-A9E2-3D4AA1B53B80.png 1C303E59-D477-4A8D-924A-7B89A98D040B.png 86264139-597B-4A25-A0E7-64E8DAF1DC2E.png C35AFCF3-1CA6-4C12-9B4E-7ADEDAF9CA9F.png 24598569-D8E6-4FF1-AB3D-F8C109D3131B.png 2CDBB707-1087-47A1-99CD-2EB780183479.png 5B97399D-7CE6-4A5F-9DE8-AC70DC7F02B7.png 3501E232-3DB7-4591-96BA-9E364079C579.png A5AB4393-5C0E-48D4-8B3B-551C6600B860.png 37FAC1D5-4435-4723-9C7E-FFE32AE44B42.png 705B20DB-674E-4749-8C63-3DF5F2C14C01.png B06ABC35-3002-4098-98B5-C24B07085CCB.png E6C7D724-52DD-4CCA-9964-976DC898891F.png 45E06601-4D09-4DAE-8E52-6938A5DB3F30.png 1B5BA300-8FFB-4735-84A5-9F01854DD807.png BD7847A0-EE7D-468D-8329-64EA09771A93.png 304EA5F2-4D95-4CAA-BCE4-84B78CDAEEC1.png B0F6A5C9-C360-4E2F-8A13-526A067C6D63.png 861EDB1A-A25C-4457-845C-31C5036314EC.png EA29B5B3-E987-4B89-851C-53C1A10F42F9.png 7CFD0677-97E1-4A3C-B387-A793987F6A44.png 2A04FD7B-3A62-4731-A8E9-27A54E867AAB.png 9D350B91-E9AB-4249-AF97-8BDE75EC81C2.png C1DBA471-3FCA-4651-BB09-9E4F04E37FD3.png 23D33AA3-9DAD-4CA1-874D-C2868EEA56CC.png F6E7085E-1DF4-4B72-BEF6-3FEF2A365518.png 18DEBB17-40EF-497F-B707-74D1AECF1DA8.png 6A2F6F19-0EE8-4883-A2D3-606791D1C579.png DC531C84-0414-4FF1-80F7-0B2360CBF533.png 2E8A1352-B646-4435-BBC0-ACC08EA6C5D2.png 30E4ED7F-6590-4FD0-A946-ABA78A253D0E.png F5F54A24-075D-4B5F-8779-7F0AB054546B.png EAEF7805-39B5-44AB-912B-D7F19D90B187.png CFA5FF23-736D-4105-9013-221429AE9BD0.png D7C89ECF-3501-4D36-BB0E-21088DD0B1C3.png C41DD700-76D7-42E3-8872-84E0AFF0F011.png 19C92D40-B52A-4725-A71A-8457B2569E25.png D082CCDD-0005-4FBD-B84E-B376FF6CB180.png 603C5746-F152-4915-9523-C7ED377BAF9A.png B907F791-E551-4B47-977B-BF86B615A6F6.png 981BAE3E-D58B-498A-B5FF-FFAD4D238C36.png 5F1B7BA9-1FCD-497D-903A-F9904C51F10A.png D9A99F46-39AF-4341-9163-FA3497717EE7.png 3B760A2A-1C09-4EBA-875B-CF5258E8DAF1.png 09756C53-8F62-44B5-BDE3-2D10B1A222DC.png CA2E7D32-8106-4D01-86F9-A00B1D3462F7.png 50A37AC4-6C83-4E21-B379-DEAE07E1858D.png E900520C-7E87-4634-807E-1928F31BF25B.png F0E3464E-2745-47F6-9ABE-C83B97DA6BE2.png B0D3D381-0DC9-4DD9-89E7-0FC299FD0881.png A8626C4C-3D6A-41A4-AFCE-CC700E4DF41A.png FCAE0C90-A8B4-460A-9B18-05EDCAE539FC.png E1EFF710-A244-4F68-B1C7-748E01A3B7DD.png 6EF893C3-B086-4998-9AD7-3CA8825A11AE.png 59CE01DE-1699-4081-9BEE-4E257EC7E447.png 1896D1AF-4AC5-4BA8-B9C4-B6F04F25E3E2.png 80C7A337-8BE6-4D86-8F10-6B38396DADF8.png 942F10F2-E3B4-437A-AA15-95C9EBC3BBED.png B19BDE7D-ED66-4E0A-B778-4ADF40238074.png 83F6B970-5ECC-463F-8612-BF6BBD85A24A.png 931DE194-2F05-4711-AA88-DDCA225D522E.png FBAF1173-5AC7-44B9-86AD-B0BD3886D91D.png 442271E7-EC91-4891-8E77-2AE7AAC72ADA.png DC3AD071-6A86-4336-92E2-37097EB4F730.png DC3AD071-6A86-4336-92E2-37097EB4F730.png A597582B-2771-42D3-9C53-C956A1B311FE.png 82660BDB-AB9D-465A-8420-7A76E5B17E7D.png IMG 3193.PNG IMG 3120.PNG IMG 3393.PNG IMG 3391.PNG IMG 3397.PNG IMG 3388.PNG IMG 3384.PNG IMG 3381.PNG IMG 3411.PNG IMG 3376.PNG FD5040C3-45D6-4400-89BC-61E27E16B75E.png 17F05256-11BF-45D2-9110-C1F465623FCF.png B94BD1E2-483A-4F09-A53A-F2B879830282.png Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Aardman Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:CinemaScope Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Nickelodeon Category:Troublemaker Studios